This invention relates to a device for holding various types of templates in clamped relation to a piece of work so that cutting, marking, and drilling operations can be performed efficiently.
Templates for cutting, marking and drilling operations are usually held in place by hand while the operation is performed with the other hand. This is not only dangerous, but if the hand holding the template slips, an inaccurate operation results. This invention relates to a device for positively holding the template in place while all operation is performed on a workpiece.